


Sway with me

by saphearra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bilbo is so cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prom, Thorin is an angry softie who tries to flirt, bagginshield, kiliel will be thrown in there too at some point, our boys don't know how to flirt, the life struggle of liking someone but not knowing what to do, this is mainly bagginshield but i did throw dwori in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphearra/pseuds/saphearra
Summary: Bilbo is a sweet little nerd, and Thorin is a brawny jock with a soft spot. Classic. Their feelings for each other starts to grow rapidly and as a bonus the pressure of prom is bubbling under them. But the two keep dancing around each other and neither of them seem like they will ever ask the other out. How will they ever get through this?





	Sway with me

Bilbo sat in the corner of the lunchroom, idly tossing around his salad with a fork while pretending to not stare at the gorgeous teen across the room. He smiled to himself as he let fairytales whirl in his head. He could already hear the wedding bells playing.

“What are you thinking about?”

The boy almost jumped out of his skin, nearly knocking his salad onto his lap and his juice to the floor.

“Bofur! Don’t do that you scared me.”

The other boy chuckled, “I’m sorry but it’s not my fault you were caught staring. _Again_.”

“I wasn’t staring at anyone! I was just zoned out.”

Bofur smirked while Bilbo blushed.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

“You know I can’t.”

“And why not? You clearly like him, and he seems interested. The worst he can say is no.”

“That’s a really big WORST!”

“But if you don’t you will never know what can happen, and you will go the rest of your life wishing you asked the _love of your life_ to prom.”

Bilbo huffed, bent over, and whispered angrily, “I am a scrawny nerd. I cannot ask Thorin Oakenshield--the most amazing guy I’ve ever met-- to prom, because then he will say no and it will kill me.”

“Bilbo…”

“What? It’s true. He’s too good for me.”

In that moment the small boy looked over at the young jock, gorgeously sitting with his long wavy hair tied into ponytail and his uniform fitting like a glove. Thorin sat a table surrounded by ten other boys, most of them either rowdily throwing sandwiches at each other, or laughing at nothing. But Bilbo’s focus always remained on him. He felt his eyes move to his crushes’ lips as Thorin bit into an apple. Those lips seemed so soft and he could only imagine how dreamy they would feel on his. As the husky boy started chewing he flashed his eyes in the smaller boy's direction. Bilbo immediately stopped looking and rested his temple on his fist to block his face.

Bofur just sat shaking his head the whole time, “Really?”

“What?”

“Bilbo.”

“What?”

“You gonna pretend like you didn’t just peel off his clothes with your eyes just now.”

Completely taken aback, he bulged his eyes and scooted away.

“I did no such thing!”

“Bilbo ask him.”

He clenched his fist and slammed his fork into his food. Looking his friend in the eye, he whispered in defeat, “I can’t”

“Why not?”

He rolled his eyes, “You know why.”

“So what? Are you going to go all your life not asking people out because you think you.re not good enough? Take a look in the mirror Bilbo, you’re a pretty good looking dude. And when you’re not talking yourself down, you’re pretty damn smart too. And weird ass Thorin Oakenshield is practically head over heels for you too if you just paid attention.”

Bilbo blushed and fought a grin, “None of that is true.”

His friend puffed and rolled his eyes, “Bilbo we are about to be adults soon and we are going to leave high school. I don’t want you regretting anything because the last thing I need to hear on our deathbeds is you, in your nasty hoarse old man voice, saying, ‘I wish I went and married that boy Thorin Oakenshield...he was so hot and I wanted him to be the father of our beautiful adopted children.’”

The smaller boy sat there with his mouth wide open in shock. After a small moment he hit his red face with his palm while letting out a nervous laugh.

Quietly and giggly he whispered, “I would not say that.”

Bofur stared at him with wide eyes, “Why you lying? Just admit it. It would happen.”

Bilbo let his hand fall and stare back. After about three seconds they both erupted into laughs.

“Bofur, I really hate you.”

The other rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know. But seriously though, I think you should ask him.”

The other boy looked back down at his salad and played with the leaves, “Even if I had the bravery to, I couldn’t face the rejection.”

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his friend softly smiling at him, “If Thorin, or any other person for that matter, can’t see how good you are, then it would be _his_ loss. Not yours. Just ask him.”

Bilbo half-smiled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t ever mention it again, remember I hate you.”

They laughed.

***

    Thorin eyed the two across the lunchroom in absolute anger. He glared in complete silence and only made noise to rip off another piece of apple with his teeth.

    Sitting next to him, Bomber moved his burly body over to Dwalin, who was a leaner dark-haired boy, and whispered, “Why the hell is he eating like a wolf and staring at Bofur like that.”

    The dark haired boy peered up and over to what Thorin was looking at. He smirked and without any hesitation or sense of secrecy he replied, “Because he wants to get all in Baggins’ ass.”

    All the boys at the table immediately started cracking up.

    Thorin’s face grew redder and you could almost see steam rise off his head.

    “Shut up” he bellowed.

    All the boys, excluding Dwalin, stopped right away.

    “Oh come on Thorin. You know it’s true.”

    “I said, shut up Dwalin. I don’t need your shit.”

    Balin who sat eyeing them the whole time while reading pushed up his glasses and sneered, “What crap Thorin? When are you going to admit it.”

    “I don’t have to admit anything.”

    Freshman twins Fili and Kili looked at each and squawked simultaneously, “That you’re jealous.”

    The entire table began to rile up again in laughter and jeers.

    Thorin furrowed his thick eyebrows and clenched his chiseled jaw, “I am not jealous of anybody.”

    Kili gave a devious smile, “So you don’t care that Bofur was kicking it back with that weirdo?”

    He roared and slammed his fist, “He is not a weirdo.”

    Everyone at the table hushed their giggles.

    Kili stifled a laugh, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk about your love muffin.”

    Fili added, “snuggle bear.”

    All the boys chimed in.

    “Boothang”

    “Honey Bun”

    “Jellybean”

    “Cuddle cake.”

    The anger started to suppress aside and made way for sheer embarrassment.

    He scowled, “Guys seriously stop. It’s not funny. And cuddle cake? What even is that?”

    Bomber shrugged his shoulders as the guys kept snickering.

    Thorin kept his face straight the whole time even as he began to resemble a tomato.

    “This isn’t a joke. Seriously.”

    Balin closed his book and glared everyone down at the table, “He’s had enough. Leave the poor boy alone.”

    Fili bit on a piece of chicken and with a mouth half full he muttered, “So why not just get him though?”

    Thorin shook his head and looked to the ceiling, “What?”

    The whole table stopped at once and now shot him the dirty looks.

    Fili repeated himself, “Go and get him.”

    Kili added, “Yeah. You like him, he clearly likes you. Bam. Couple. Simple.”

    “I don’t see why you guys are getting in my business.”

    Dwalin shook his head, “Because you clearly need some help, Thorin. Put your ass out of your misery and go ask him out.”

    Thorin looked at his hands, “He likes Bofur.”

Speaking for the first time Bifur shook his head, “No he doesn’t. They’re just good friends. Besides Bofur has a _girl_ friend that Bilbo actually set him up with. His only other friend would be Ori and even though he's gay...he is kind of spoken for.”

As the boy continued to talk he flashed a smirk across the table towards Dwalin, “Wouldn’t you say?”

The rest of the boys were already starting their ridiculous jibes before Bifur even finished his sentence.

“Aw, Dwalin who knew!”

“I thought you were acting too sweet lately.”

“Wait, you like my brother?”

And with that exit of attention Thorin quickly grabbed his things and left the table.

Dwalin turned around, “Don’t think I am done with you Oakenshield!”

***

    Bilbo shared two classes with Thorin, one was calculus the other was english.

In Calculus there wasn’t much opportunity to talk but it did give Bilbo a chance to stare at Thorin’s lovely shoulders as he writes down all his notes. It brings a warmth to his ears when he thinks about the careless hairflips or casual back stretch-flex that the boy did just one seat in front of him. Sometimes Bilbo would get the urge to lean and sniff the cologne off Thorin’s neck or touch his robust shoulder, but he knew he could never do that and not seem like the weirdest, creepiest kid on the planet.

But even with all the easy chances to stare, nothing could beat sitting next to Thorin in English. He couldn’t really figure out how he got lucky enough to be seated next to him on the first day. He remembered plopping down his books next to Ori and starting up a conversation before the teacher walked in. Next thing he knew he saw a huge shadow creep over him and Thorin Oakenshield was in the seat next to him, chatting idly with his friend Balin.

    He loved English, but before every class he found himself nervous. He always wondered if Thorin would ever get the impulse to change his seat. But he hadn’t. In fact in the middle of the first semester, they began to talk to each other. He could still remember as if it just happened.

_It was a cold still fall morning, the beginnings of winter almost upon them. They had English first period that day, and being that Bilbo was running late, he didn't have time to stop at his locker. So, he took his whole bag with him. When he reached the classroom with barely a minute to spare, he sat down quickly and began to unpack his things. Thorin turned, looking down at him._

_He smirked, “Hey. Cool bag.”_

_The smaller boy looked up, blinked three times then stuttered, “T-thanks. I like your, um, shirt.”_

_Thorin chuckled and tilted his head, “Everyone wears this shirt.”_

_Bilbo blushed and tried to fix it, “I-I just mean you wear it nicely.” But as soon as he said it his eyes got big and he was cursing himself in his head for saying such a thing. He was sure Thorin was going to think he was a weirdo now._

_But instead Thorin beamed at him, “Um thanks. No one has ever complimented me on how I wear my shirt.”_

_He gave a low chuckle that sent Bilbo’s stomach butterflies. For the rest of the class Bilbo could barely even look at Thorin, even when the other boy was facing a different direction. If it were any other day he would often steal a glance at his gorgeous blue eyes, or the goatee leading up to his lips, but this time he refused to even breathe in the other boys direction._

_At the end of class Bilbo threw everything in his bag and tried to make a run for it, but before he could even leave his seat Thorin’s deep voice kept him in place._

_“Hey, Bilbo?”_

_He sighed softly before facing the other, “Yes?”_

_“I think you wear your shirt pretty cute too... Maybe we can hang out sometime?”_

_Bilbo’s cheeks turned pink, but he smiled nonetheless, “Um yeah sure. I’d love to.”_

    And from that day on, they had been giggling in English class ever since. Technically they hadn’t ever hung out outside of school. But Thorin did occasionally stop by his locker, and Bilbo did go to two or three of his rugby games. And every time the boys got next to each other they were full of whimsical energy.

Thorin smiled to himself at the thought.

***

    At the end of the day Thorin walked briskly to parking lot eager to get home. He was in no mood to stick around with his friends, and he didn’t have practice. While opening his car door he heard a familiar laugh and turned his head to look behind him.

He flashed his eyes to find Bilbo leaning on another car while talking to Ori. Even though the boy wasn't facing him, just his presence made the jock's heart quicken. Thorin’s eyes traveled from those dirty blond locks to the curve of Bilbo's hip and plush ass. He bit his lip as his gaze continued all the way down his legs. He reached those adorable feet and suddenly remembering himself he turned around cursing his mind for his dirty, teenage, hormonal thoughts.

    Taking a huge breath he closed his car door and headed in Bilbo’s direction. As he got closer and closer, Ori smirked at his friend.

    “What?”

    “Look who’s coming.”

    Hesitantly Bilbo picked himself up off the car and turned around. He was face to face with a broad torso, equipped with the leanest muscles he’d ever seen. Only one person he knew had a body like that. He kept blinking trying to move his head and look somewhere else but he couldn’t. He was fixed into place like a dazed bird that crashed into a window.

    Then he heard that knee-weakening voice, “Bilbo?”

    Not moving an inch the small boy said, “Hm?”

    “You okay.”

    Finally gathering himself. he ripped his eyes from the other’s chest.

    “Oh hi. Yeah. I’m fine. Just splendid. How are you? What’s up? Did you need something?”

    “Um. I… Wait are you sure you’re okay?”

    “Yeah, definitely.”

    He laughed softly, “Okay then. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday?”

    Bilbo’s eyes widened, “Oh! Ohh. I…”

    Thorin, already red faced, started to scratch the scruff of his neck nervously. “I mean we don’t have to. We just talk about hanging out sometimes but we never actually did so I mean if you wanted…”

    It brought a tiny smile to the smaller boy’s face watching the other get seemingly anxious over a small question that he of course would say yes to.

    “...to go we can but I would understand it you didn’t. You’re busy and have other thi--”

   “Thorin.”

    “Yes?”

    “I’d love to hangout just text me when and where.”

    “Oh, okay then. Great! Um, so then I will see you Friday night.”

    “Yeah, Friday night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy boos! I hope you are liking this so far. I also hope to have the next chapter up soon. :) and please tell me what you guys think!!  
> With love  
> ~Saph


End file.
